Love in space
by Time of change
Summary: Ryan was a member of the guardians of the galaxy and with his new lover Gamora together. They defend the galaxy but there are always threats.
1. Morning after the night before

As Ryan woke up the next morning he saw Gamora sleeping next to him he saw the trail of clothes on the floor his body was in pure ecstasy after his sexual encounter with Gamora he wasn't sure if he liked green women or alien womem Gamora woke up next to her human lover he looked so handsome and he was a great lover as well she wanted him and only Gamora placed a long lingering kiss on Ryan's lips and Ryan kissed her back she smiled at him

"Good morning I hoped you enjoyed it last night?" said Gamora.

"I did yes it was amazing because it was with they mosy beutiful girl in the universe and I would definitely do it again" said Ryan.

"Do we have a mission today at all?" said Gamora.

"I don't think so why what did you have in mind?" said Ryan.

Gamora got out of Ryan's bed and headed to his bathroom he got a full view of Gamora naked body he got up himself and joined her she smiled at him before wrapping herself arond Ryan's body he kissed her long deep and passionately

"fancy taking a shower with me?" said Ryan.

"yep and plus we can pick off where we left off from last night before breakfast" said Gamora.

The young lovers went into the shower Ryan got the soap Gamora was wondering if he was going to wash her and he pulled her closer to him felling his tough his hands trailed over her naked body Gamora couldn't take it anymore she wanted him inside of her and making love like last night

"Ryan I want you so bad please" said Gamroa.

Ryan placed a long kiss on Gamora lips she kissed him back filled with love Ryan used his hands to explore her sexy green body which Gamora did the same she didn't care about her father the only thing that matterd was being with him being with Ryan Ryan and Gamora where panting after making love Ryan decided to change into his pants and tops Gamora found her underwear

and bra and clothes she was in love with Ryan she kissed him on the lips

"I love you so much" said Gamora.

"I love you to now let's get some breakfast okay I am starving as anything" said Ryan.

As Ryan and Gamora made there way back from their bedroom Ryan made himself something to eat Gamora too before heading towards the captains chair where he was listening to his music Gamora tapped him on the shoulder he tuned to face her Ryan's girlfriend of sorts

"So what's the plan?" said Gamora

"Well we got a see Nova Prime about what happened to the rest of the city since the war and what else we can do to save universe and in others words I don't know" said Peter.

Being leader of the Guarduins was quite a hard at time for him it's been a year since the war and since they became a family and a team Gamora felt like she was free at last from her sister and he brutal background now she can save people

"I was just was thinking about what happened last year I was with my father and now I am free at last" said Gamora.

"Well I am glad that your happy at least well did you and Ryan have a good date last night?" Said Peter.

"Yes it was very entertaining night we didn't get back until late in the morning and plus I was very happy to get to know him he is a very nice guy to be around" said Gamora.

"My ears are burning is someone talking about me?" Said Ryan.

Gamora blushed Ryan kissed her on the checks making her blush a bit more she was very happy to show her emotions not like it when she was with him he joined them at the captain's chair looking at all the monitors and seeing the plante of Xandar coming into view the ship landed Ryan said he was going to see the city it was his home for a while when Peter ship was being prepared Ryan saw a shop that selled old Earth stuff Ryan being the human that he was decided to see what was on offer

Ryan bought himself a new Ipod and a nice leather jacket Gamora found her boyfriend by the fountain like they did on there first meeting.

"Hay I was wondering where you got to I was very worried about you" said Gamora.

"I just wonted to spend time alone do some thinking time" said Ryan.

"Well I am glad that you're okay and plus we are staying here for a few days so I was thinking we could have a date tonight?" Gamora said.

"Sure why not and plus we can pick off where left off" said Ryan.

"Good because I brought something for us tonight and it very sexy as well" said Gamora.

"I am looking forward to seeing you in it" said Ryan.

Ryan and Gamora looked around the city a bit more Ryan was still amazed by the city still Gamora too she knew the city very well Ryan then they saw a kid beeing pushed around by guys Ryan and Gamora stepped in once they saw them they ran away it was a girl who looked a little grubby she was strong

"Thanks for helping me they were trying to steal something from me a necklace it's very important people say my mother gave it to she got from some guy in Knowhere the Collector gave it to her before she died" said the girl.

"I've got to go listen it very nice seeing you I'll see you again sometime" said the girl.

the girl vanished into the crowd the two decided to go find Peter and the others Rocket was inside the ship tinkering with stuff

"Listen we have a mission we got to go find the Collector and bring him in for questioning about the stone" said Rocket.

"Okay when do we being finding him?" said Gamora.

"Right this moment we where waiting for two" said Drax.

"Very well let's go shall we" said Ryan.


	2. New love

As Ryan and the others got off the ship. They were still looking for the Collector, he was an interesting character to say the least. The team found the destroyed museum, and the were sure that he would find the Collector as well rocket did a scan of the area but there was nothing of him. Drax suggested that we could split up and look for him Ryan and Peter went as a team while Rocket and Groot went as another and Gamora and Drax went as another team Ryan was looking around to see if there was anything wired but there wasn't.

"So how was your date last night. I'd saw a little flirting and they two vanished into thin air," said Peter.

"It's non of your business. What happened with the date last night, but it was a good night that's for sure," said Ryan.

"Okay no need to get defensive about it so the Collector will know more about what happened on Xandar. Then he will know so we've got to find him okay. So keep an eye on him," said Peter.

The two couldn't find him, so they have up on the hunt for him, the group thought that he must be long gone by now hiding somewhere else so the group asked around about where he could be hiding Ryan then heard something or someone, so he asked Gamora to go with him; they were looking around for him to, they found him.

"Come to arrest me have you?" Said the Collector.

"Yes how did you know so much about the infinite stones?" Asked Ryan.

"They have powers. Ryan imagine the possibilities with the stones, and I know how find them before Thanos," said the Collector.

"No thanks I like thing just. The way things are, and I don't think that you are going to get away with this that easily Gamora arrests him," said Ryan.

Gamora put cuffs around the Collectors wrists, and he was put on board Peter ship Ryan felt smug that he saved the universe again and now they could sleep easily tonight as the group flew the ship towards Xandar the Collector was put into a prison cell while Guardians decided that they would get back to work it was a long night anyway Ryan was tired and sleepy, but he wanted to get something. Eat. He found some to make a sandwich after the sandwich, he went to his bedroom only to find his girlfriend in his bed. Ryan saw her coming towards him; she pulled him in into a kiss. Her tongue found his Ryan was tired, but he found some new energy under Gamora spell.

Ryan felt a bulge coming from his pants. Ryan knew he was getting hot and bothered, but he didn't care. He wanted to be with the woman. He loved so much. He deepened the kiss Gamora pulled him in, she was in love with him. She smiled at him.

"Hi" she said to Ryan just smiled at her.

"Hi" he said to her, she blushed at him

The young lovers kissed again Ryan was enjoying the feeling of Gamora lips on his Ryan was tempted to strip Gamora off her clothing and make love to her why not she was in love with him; she couldn't deny that she was in love.

"So listen. I was thinking about us. Like maybe. You can move into my bedroom. I know it's a massive step for us, and plus I do like you a lot because you are very hot," said Ryan.

"Well I think you're very hot to, and I would love to move in with you and besides. I love you so much," said Gamora.

Ryan kissed her; she kissed him back. She was lifted Ryan's top over his head to explore his chest, she looked at him with lust. she wanted him more than anything in the universe, she wasn't sure what species she liked but she definitely like humans, and she loved this human as well. Ryan was the same. He did have a relationship with a human-like girl from Xandar, but that didn't end very well but she liked humans definitely after her first night with Ryan was kissing her long deep and passionately Gamora did have sexy underwear for him, but she decided to wait for a night for it. Ryan unzipped Gamora red jump suit she smiled as Ryan looked at Gamora green breast and Gamora placed her chest close to Ryan's chest. she began to kiss him. She liked the way Ryan kissed her. Ryan found his hands-on Gamora pants as well. Gamora did the same Gamora was placed on the bed, she was going to enjoy this sexual encounter as best. She could.

Ryan kissed up and down Gamora body feeling her skin on his lips. he was very happy to do this to his woman his woman and know one else women his woman Ryan's lips left a little mark on her skin. Gamora mooned when Ryan found her sensitive parts, and Gamora enjoyed that more and more Ryan wasn't going to quit until Gamora was completely satisfied by him Ryan used his tongue to explore her womanhood, she was using her hands to use stroking Ryan's head Ryan felt her juices in his mouth. Gamora pulled Ryan close to her. She kissed him. Gamora grabbed the end of Ryan's erection. She played with it for a while making it ready for him, and she placed it her mouth sucking on Ryan's shaft Ryan was slowly losing it; he felt the tension in his groin, but he wanted this he wanted to explode in her mouth. Gamora licked the end of Ryan's manhood. she felt him exploding in his mouth. Gamora went back to kiss. She could still taste herself in his mouth.

"I want you inside of me," said Gamora.

Ryan placed himself inside of her. A little moan escaped her mouth when manhood entered her sex, she wanted Ryan to use the speed that he thought was comfortable with Ryan was slow at first Ryan was feeling the walls closing around his manhood Ryan was just enjoying himself being inside of her. She wrapped her legs and arms around Ryan, she loved the feeling of Ryan. Deep inside of her Ryan was getting close.

"Gamora I am getting very close are you?" Said Ryan.

"Yes baby I very don't. You dare to stop. I very close don't. You stop!" Said Gamora.

Ryan and Gamora were panting and sweating as well Ryan was supper happy to be with her this was better than the first time he thought.

"Ryan promises me more nights like this?" Said Gamora.

"I promise you more nights like this," said Ryan.

And with that the young lovers went to sleep dreaming of a brighter future together.


	3. Shock

Ryan was getting dressed. he was going to see if there was anything useful he can do on the ship this was home now he looked to see Gamora sleeping. He kissed her cheek Gamora woke up covering her naked green body from him the young couple laughed as Ryan placed a kiss on her lips Ryan close the door to his room. he saw Peter at the controls of the ship. he saw his best friend coming down the hallway he must have a good night.

"Good morning did you have a good night?" Ryan had a smirk on his face "yep had a good night me and Gamora had we talked about things. there's one thing I do miss is my home Manchester that's where Yando stole me from." He said he looked sad Peter can tell he slapped Ryan's leg "chin up man you got us. We are not going anywhere." Said Peter. Ryan took some comfort from crew were getting on with daily chores on the ship Ryan was cleaning his guns along with Drax Drax was wondering about Ryan, he was human his accent was different, but still he was his friend. there was one question that he always wanted to ask him "What about your family Ryan?" He asked Ryan got all quite Drax saw thought Gamora asked him that same question.

"I don't know I've never looked since I was kidnapped, I told Peter that I didn't have a family I had a mum and a dad, but I don't know what happened to them. I am scared... that they might be dead or still looking for me." He said. Drax placed a hand on his shoulder "you should find out what happens to them, and I know there's only one man who can help you." he froze in fear he knew had to ask Yando or Nova Prime, but he had to tell the Peter the truth "you should tell Peter about your family." said Drax Ryan was scared Drax was right he should tell Peter, in fact he should tell the whole group. Ryan saw Peter. he was wondering what was on his mind "Peter, there's something I need to tell your not going to like it." Peter looked at him Gamora joined him "my family still alive Peter, I need to see them, and... I am sorry for lying to you if you want me to leave, then I will I am going h to find Yando so don't try and stop me okay goodbye." He said. Drax stopped him "so you lied to me for three years man why?!" said Peter he was cross but not as cross as Gamora. she wanted to punch him.

"You lying stupid man why! I thought you were different but no, not you lied to me to Peter..." Gamora was crying Ryan wanted to go to her, but she drew her blade at him "what's going on!" said Rocket. He came in with Groot who was small "Ryan family still alive, and he wants to find them." said Gamora. Rocket couldn't care less, but he was pissed "so he got a right to find them." He said to him "and if they are still alive what happen, he brings them with him come on he's still our friend, and he got a right." Gamora lowered her blade Ryan was the only man she can ever love, and he loved him. She was just blinded by rage, but she looked at his eyes Drax moved out of Ryan's way nodded the group stopped to think about their actions Gamora went after her man Thanos took everything from her but not Ryan was packing his guns and his coat "if you want to break up with me than that's okay, then I understand I love you and I just wanted to say , thank you for being such an amazing woman to me." Gamora heart rose in pain and love.

"Stop my Ryan don't I am angry with your friends and family that's all I like you a lot, and I am going to help you with this but no more lies Ryan." she wrapped her green arms around him kissing him her tongue finding his tongue his hands grabbing Gamora ass "how are you going to do this?" Ryan took both cheeks he smiled at her "together." He said she smiled at him "together." She said. then Drax came in "together." then everyone came in Peter too "together." as friends. A few days later, the group made contact with Yando and the rest of the Revangers Yando still had close feelings towards Ryan and Peter, and the group saw that "I need your help!" said Ryan. He looked at Ryan "why should I help you? You're a reneged you help people." said one of Yando people Drax gave him a look that made on of them back down making Gamora chuckle "my family back in England are they alive?" he asked them he was 23 years old with a 25-year-old Zen-Whoberis girl who he loved with all of his heart and soul "yes, they are your mother Jane, and your father Simon are still alive and still looking for you." said Yando.

"So... bring them here." said Peter. Peter said his family can live with them "why should I? Um they are humans." said Yando. Gamora felt like she was going lose it "you better do what my man says or is there going to be a problem?" she asked them. Gamora crossed her arms Yando got the ship ready to fly to Earth Gamora saw her lover planet Ryan wrapped himself around her. She smiled at him kissing him. She was in love with him. She was going to meet his family "Is it wrong that I want to have sex you with you?" Said Gamora. "Well when I get back I'll rock your universe." He said Gamora blushed thinking about seeing Ryan naked again and her fucking him. They didn't see age she was two years older than him, but he was human they kissed Drax was watching the young lover from a distance then the ship rocked and Peter and the others rushed to trans pad, Ryan saw them his family his mum and dad looking at them "what's going on?! Who are you?" then Jane saw them? She was old she had long blonde hair she had blue jeans and a red top, and his dad wore blue jean's black jacket and shirt as well then he saw him Ryan it was their son.

"Ryan my son." They went to him. They were still looking at him, and then they saw Peter and Gamora and Drax and the raccoon and the tree "what's going on?" Simon asked Ryan slowly came towards them "mum dad it. Me you've been looking for me this is my family the guardians that's Peter. he's in charge that's Rocket and that's Groot and Drax and this my girlfriend Gamora, and she's green I know but come with me to the ship everything will be explained." He said they left his mum and dad still asking questions but still Ryan was happy he had his family back.


	4. Marriage

Ryan and Gamroa were getting ready for their date Ryan knew he had a lot of work to do the alien women was thinking about her boyfriend and the fun she could have with him his mom and dad thought it would be great to have a date night Gamroa was looking forward to its missions were getting on top of them lately. Ryan and Gamroa have been dating for a about five months now their sex life was still amazing Gamroa knew the sex would be on the table tonight.

Gamora wore a black long dress while Ryan was wearing a black top and blue jeans and brown shoes his hair was all spiked up her heart rose when he saw his "ready?" Asked Ryan she blushed and Gamora and Ryan left the ship then went to the first club they went to on their first date. "What do you think take you back right?" Said Ryan. "It's perfect." She said he. Gamora had a few drinks and the music started pumping through the club "shall we dance?" Asked Gamora. "Yes, my lady if you can keep up." Said Ryan.

Ryan and Gamora started dancing around one another Ryan thought he was bad at dancing, but Gamora was getting better Ryan was just enjoying his company "shall we sit down?" Asked Gamora. She guided Ryan to a booth "it's crazy to think it's been five mouths?" Said Gamora. "I know right, I mean, if you hadn't have kissed me in Knowhere who knows what might have happened." Said Ryan. "It's true you know I thought you were handsome when I first laid eyes on your back on Xandar." She said to him.

"Because you really tried to beat the crap out me." Said Ryan. Gamora blushed, she knew Ryan was trying to be funny, but Gamora had other things on her mind. Ryan was dragged back onto the dance floor "Gamora what are you doing this?" She placed her ass near her boyfriend crotch "okay I see where you're going with this." They both swayed to the music Ryan felt his crotch going hard Ryan knew Gamora had him right where she wanted him she smiled in victory knowing she had him.

They stayed in that position Ryan was just watching Gamora ass grinding against his crotch "Gamora you're making me very hard in the pants you naughty girl." He said in his ear. "Well are you going to punish me?" He asked her. Ryan wanted to slip his hands between her sex and have his way with his alien lover, she looked at him the night was still young "I am hungry fancy something to eat? She asked him "yes, but what I want is not on the menu." He said to her. Gamora loved being with Ryan she smiled at him and left the club.

Gamora found a perfect restaurant for Ryan and herself, but Ryan had a secret motive as well he was going to ask Gamora to marry him it was perfect he had some advice from Drax and Peter and his mom and dad, but he loved her and she loved him the restaurant had a balcony view Gamora suggested going there after their meal. "It's so beautiful outside Ryan nice way to end a beautiful date." Said Gamora. Ryan had a huge smile on his and Gamora smiled at him "there's something I want to ask you." He asked her.

"Gamora these past few months have been amazing and when I meet you I knew I had to have you, but fate brought us together and now here we." Ryan went down one knee Gamora covered her mouth in surprise, "Gamora will you be my wife?" He asked her, she said "yes of course I'll marry you." Ryan kissed his wife to be she looked at the diamond ring that Ryan gave her she looked at her human love. They kissed again with lust and passion "I know a perfect way to end our date." Said Gamora. She dragged Ryan back to the ship Ryan was very excited about having sex with Gamora.

Ryan zipped Gamora dress she wore sexy black underwear Ryan gulped statute sight of Gamora. Walked towards Ryan saw Gamora hands, taking off his trousers the young lovers liberated of their clothing Ryan's hands all over Gamora green body the they kissed one another Ryan hand finding Gamora sex younger women screamed into Ryan ear this tuned Ryan felling Gamora sex again, rubbing Gamora began to scream Ryan name into a pure burst of an orgasm "wow I guess?" It's my turn my I?" Ryan nodded Gamora pulled Ryan boxer shorts down.

Ryan's manhood stood out erected Gamora smiled at the thought Ryan knew what Gamora was going to next. Ryan felt Gamora mouth around his manhood Ryan used his hands to encourage her by going up and down his shaft Ryan was just enjoying himself. Ryan knew he was about to bust Ryan stopped her "come here." Ryan got Gamora ass in his face and began thrusting his tongue. In and out Gamora came so easily with Ryan Gamora pushed Ryan down "just relax my love." Gamora placed her sex on top of Ryan she began to rock on top of him "do you like that?" She asked.

Ryan just nodded, but Gamora wanted an answer she placed her hand on his throat "sorry?" Ryan never saw this side of her before "yes my love just make love to me..." Gamora responded. She rocked on top of him Ryan was just choosing the right thrusts to make his lover moan. Ryan hands were on her breast Gamora then found his hands at the back of sex rubbing it. Gamora was loving it, she wanted cum on his shaft and she did Gamora body was sweaty so Ryan "that was amazing you are so amazing really." Said Ryan.

"Ryan, thanks you." She said to him. Ryan had a confused look on his face, wondering what she meant by that? "Why are you saying thank you?" Asked Ryan. Gamora kissed him she looked at blue eyes playing his brown hair. "for being you and being amazing giving me hope my father would never approve of me being with a boy." He said to him. Ryan just held his future bride in his arms Gamora smiled at him the alien women was happy to find love in her life she wanted to get married to him and only him.

"Do you fancy doing fancy screwing around again?" Asked Gamora. Ryan knew she was just resting. He flipped Gamora on the mattresses of his bunk Ryan just placed his manhood by the enhance of Gamora sex. "Make love to me Ryan.. Just do it!" She said to him Ryan slowly pumped his shaft in out of Gamora sex she wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck and her legs around his waist "Ryan don't stop baby! I think going to cum!" She shouted in his ear Ryan pulsed his seed in his shaft causing Gamora to have an orgasm.

As Ryan started to slowly released himself from Gamora sex she smiled she satisfied by her man. Ryan was happy she satisfied his woman let's hope nobody listened to their sexual activities. Ryan looked at Gamora her body was warm and she wrapped herself around Ryan the man she loved. Her lover and best friend and she was happy "Ryan, I love you and I am scared to lose you." She said to him.

"Gamora, baby your not going to loss me I promise you want to know why? Because we are strong together and we are a family, okay we have a good connection of friends and I hope and faith to be strong and after when we get married we have a whole life together just us." He said Gamora kissed her lover on lips. "That's sounds wonderful, I want that so much because I want that to because I love you," Said Gamora the young lover held one another dreaming about the future together.

Right that's it now because Guardians 2 is coming out next year, so that's now because I don't want to spoil the storyline for Guardians 2, Darrne Lang will be in it because he's a huge role in infinite war.


End file.
